ghostsngoblinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts 'n Goblins Stage 1
Stage 1, "From the Graveyard to the Forest" (墓場から森へ), is the first stage from Ghosts 'n Goblins. This level is like a trademark of the whole Ghosts 'n Goblins series, the first stage from other games usually being similar with a remix of this stage's music. Design First half This is the starting point, a graveyard where Satan captures the princess and Arthur goes out to save her. The graveyard is filled with tombstones and zombies, and has some vegetation. There is also one ladder. The area ends after getting over the pit with a floating platform after passing the Red Arremer. Second half The beginning of this area is the stage's checkpoint. It is set deep into a forest where ghosts and plants attack Arthur. In the end Arthur must defeat the Unicorn to take his key and pass by the gate blocking the path. Enemies First half: *Zombie *Green Monster *Blue Raven *Red Arremer Second half: *Flying Knight *Green Monster *Woody Pig Boss: *Unicorn Strategy After donning armor, Arthur will start out in the far left end of the cemetery. The player must begin the trek to the right. Zombies will crawl out of ground and march towards Arthur in an attempt to kill him. Shoot steadily at them to dispatch them. Some will carry pots with them, so collect the contents they leave behind, unless it happens to be an undesired weapon. Daggers are a good upgrade from the Lance, with their improved speed. But don't waste much time collecting items, as each stage has a time limit. Shortly after the start, Arthur will arrive at a ladder which gives the option to take the high road or stick to the low road. If the player prioritize safety, take the high road so that Arthur can dispatch the Green Monsters that live up above. If the player prioritize speed, take the low road to continue running to the right without interruption. Just be careful of the eyeballs that the plants spit out. There are tombstones strewn about the cemetery. Naturally, the player will hit a few in the midst of the battles. But if one happens to hit the same tombstone a total of 15 times, a Magician will appear and attempt to blast Arthur with a spell that will turn you into a frog. If Arthur gets hit by it, try to survive the next few seconds before turning back into a human. Don't forget that zombies will eventually dive back in to the ground, so they won't chase endlessly. After passing the end of the high ledge, the activity will die down as Arthur travels across an empty stretch of cemetery. After a money bag comes into view on the right, it's only a few steps further before the player has the first encounter with the dreaded Red Arremer. Unexperienced players may not manage to pass this point. To deal with the Red Arremer, throw a weapon, and immediate jump up and throw a few more into the air. One of them should hit the red demon as it rises off the ground. The Red Arremer likes to hover in the air until it feels like it's safe to return to the ground. It will leap back off the ground, or rise even higher if weapons approach it. The player has to hit it while it charges at Arthur, either in the air, or on the ground. If it swoops down, be sure to run away from it so that it can't catch and kill Arthur. Keep going and defeat the Unicorn to take the key and complete the stage. Category:Stages